Giants and Thunderstorms
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: Short lit oneshot including a mini-dodger. I think the title does a pretty good job at explaining the story.


**So im laying here in my bed and this story pops into my head. Youre probably asking yourself why im thinking about fanfiction at a time when, lets be honest, i should probably be FUBAR. Well, i injured myself and am unable to leave the town im staying in to venture into the city. Fun, i know. Anyway, i love both Sophie and Literati, but i figured Jess is probably the better storyteller, which is required for this particular fic. But if youd rather imagine Logan telling the story, by all means do so. Enjoy!**

Out of all the kinds of people there are in the world, both big and small, which kind is most vulnerable to a fear of thunderstorms? If you guessed children, you just so happen to be correct. Most children fear the loud, booming thunder and bright, terrifying lightning. They dont understand why it occurs and no one but a meterologist would spend the time explaining pressure systems and stratus clouds to them. Over the years, many a parent has made up an explanation to their young ones why thunderstorms occur. From battles to bowling, parents all over have tried to make thunderstorms seem not so frightening. Jess Mariano is no different.

As lightning brightened up a small two story house in the 'burbs of Philadelphia, two ice blue eyes peeked from underneath the sanctuary of a Cars blanket in fear of what might get him in the night. As thunder rattled the old home, the little boy jumped out of his bed quickly, and soon the sound made by the thunder was replaced by tiny feet quickly scampering along hardwood floors to reach his parents' bedroom where he knew no harm could come to him.

As soon as the door creaked open, the little boy found haven in the crook of his mother's sleeping form. His mother, very used to an added body in her bed on nights like this, woke up slowly and ran her fingers through her son's dark brown hair soothingly. "What's the matter baby?" She gently ran her foot along her husband's leg to wake him up as well.

"Da tudner, mama"

She wanted to laugh at her three year old's mispronunciation but instead nodded knowingly and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Scary, huh?" The young mother held her child to her tightly as he nodded and mumbled something about the volume of the thunder.

"You know why thunderstorms are so loud, buddy?" Jess turned over to face his family, now slightly more awake than he was 15 seconds ago.

"Why, Daddy?" The little boy stuck his miniature thumb in his mouth, ready for a story as he cuddled deeper into Rory's body.

"Because when giants get bored, they like to play baseball," Jess answered simply.

"Mama, what are giants?" Inquisitive eyes looked to his mother for guidance.

"They're really, really, really big people who live far away where no one who isn't a giant can travel."

"Bigger den Daddy and Grampa Luke?" Little eyes widened at the thought of such big people. When his mother nodded with enthusiasm matching his own, he looked to his father again. "But why baseball Daddy?"

"Because their hands are too big to turn pages in books and TVs aren't big enough for them to be able to watch properly."

"Dere mommies and daddies can't read to dem?!" He looked in horror at his father, unable to imagine what he'd do without the time he and his parents spent reading together on the couch or out on the hammock.

Jess shook his head, "Nope. And it just so happens that thunderstorms are the perfect time for them to play baseball. They use tree trunks as bats and big boulders as the ball."

"Why is it perfect Daddy?"

"Because the rain makes the ground nice and slippery for the giants to be able to slide and steal bases and the lightning distracts the other team so runners can steal."

"But Daddy, Mommy says stealing is bad. Why do da giants do it?" Rory stifled a laugh at her baby's comment. They had just started teaching Will the difference between sharing and stealing in preparation of the birth of their second child.

"That's right bud, stealing is bad but in this case it's a part of the game." The little boy nodded, accepting this explanation. "So that big scary thunder you hear is just the giants breaking the bat on a home run."

"But Daddy why do dey have to be so loud when we sleep?"

"It's hard for them to control how loud they're being because they're so strong. You know how Mommy and Grams get really really loud when they see each other?" All three people knew he was talking about how when the small family visited Stars Hollow and Lorelai and Rory would squeal and talk so loudly Jess swore their neighbors in Philly could hear the two. Knowing what his father was talking about, Will nodded.

Rory glared at her husband over their child's head and whispered, "Tread lightly, Dodger"

Jess smirked and continued, "Well Mommy and Grams don't mean to be so loud. They just don't notice it because of how excited they are so the rest of us let it slide and bring ear plugs." The classic Mariano smirk that all their children were sure to inherit stayed on his face as his wife kicked him under the sheets. Small lips opened in an 'o' shape as Will nodded in understanding.

"Makes the storm seem not so scary, huh?" Jess smiled triumphantly as he thought he had sucessfully changed his son's mind about sleeping in his and Rory's bed.

The little boy thought for a minute, finger on his chin in contemplation before burying himself into his mother's embrace replying, "Nope, still scawy"

Rory laughed and shrugged, "At least you gave it your best shot babe." Jess nodded as he wrapped his arms around his family, settling in once again for the night.

* * *

Months later, the new family of four had Grampa Luke and Grams staying in Philadelphia to help out with the newest Lorelai and keep Will entertained while his parents settled into the role of becoming new parents again. Will was sat on his grandfather's lap, watching as the beloved New York Yankees destroyed the San Francisco Giants. Will looked to his grandfather in curiousity before asking who was playing.

"The Yankees and the Giants, but we're rooting for the Yankees." The young boy took a look outside and left his grandfather alone, utterly confused. He made his way over to his mother and father who were holding his new baby sister as his Grams watched on.

"What's up, mini-hoodlum?" Rory glared at her mother's silly nickname for Will. She didnt appreciate it comsidering the fact that Will mostly took after her, minus his unruly hair and adorable smirk.

"Daddy?" The little boy pulled on his father's pant leg, urging him to crouch down to his son's level. Jess obliged after handing the baby to Lorelai.

"What's up, bud?"

He looked out the window one more time to justify his confusion before facing his father. "You said that thunderstorms happen because the giants want to play baseball, right?" with a nod from his father, Will continued. "But Grampa Luke is watching da giants play right now and its sunny outside!" Will huffed in confusion and directed his father's attention out the window where, in fact, it was a bright and beautiful day. Rory held back a laugh at her son's remark before he directed his attention to his mother. "And da giants dont look very big, mama. Grampa Luke is bigger than some of dem!"

Lorelai laughed as the two young parents tried to hold back their own laughter while tryingto find an explanation that would ease their so's confusion. She looked to the newborn in her arms and smiled, "You've got a good family here, kid."


End file.
